Oracle
As an Oracle you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice 1d8 per Oracle level Hit Points at 1st Level 1d8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Oracle level after 1st Armor Light armor Weapons Simple Weapons, Lances Tools Diviner's Kit, Dice Set Saving Throws Wisdom, Charisma Skills Choose two skills from Arcana, History, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, and Religion Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: (a) quarterstaff and a dagger or (b) a lance Alternate Forego all weapons and instead choose two minor or one moderate artifact of myth (a) Studded Leather armor or (b) Enchanted Robes (Pick one minor enchantment) (a) Priest's pack or (b) Scholar's pack ' Sixth Sense ' You are gifted with a sixth sense. You gain prophetic abilities and talents. Prophetic Talents A prophetic talent is a minor effect you have mastered, and is effectively the prophetic version of a cantrip. At 1st level, you know one prophetic talent of your choice (see the talent options later in this class description). You learn additional talents of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Talents Known column of the Oracle table. Prophetic Abilities A prophetic ability is an innate power that allows an Oracle to manifest the visions of a God. Such abilities are divided into two categories: lesser powers and greater powers. An Oracle is granted only a few abilities at a time. At 1st level, you know two lesser powers of your choice (see the power options later in this class description). You learn additional powers of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Powers Known column of the Oracle table. You must be at least 5th level to learn a greater power. In addition, whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one power you know with a different one of your choice. You can replace a lesser power with a greater power, but only if you are at least 5th level. Blessings You have an internal reservoir of energy that can be devoted to the prophetic abilities you have. This energy is represented by Blessings. Each prophetic ability describes effects you can create with it by spending a certain number of blessings. A prophetic talent requires no blessings. The number of blessings you have is based on your Oracle level, as shown in the Blessings column of the Oracle table. The number shown for your level is your blessings maximum. Your total blessings returns to its maximum after you finish a long rest. The number of blessings you have can’t go below 0 or over your maximum. Blessing Limit Though you are blessed with a potent amount of power, it takes training and practice to channel that energy. There is a limit on the number of blessings you can spend to activate a prophetic ability. The limit is based on your oracle level, as shown in the Blessing Limit column of the Oracle table. For example, as a 3rd-level Oracle, you can spend no more than 3 blessings on an ability each time you use it, no matter how many blessings you have. Psychic Focus You can focus psychic energy on one of your prophetic abilities to draw ongoing benefits from it. As a bonus action, you can choose one of your prophetic abilities and gain its psychic focus benefit, which is detailed in that ability’s description. The benefit lasts until you are incapacitated or until you use another bonus action to choose a psychic focus benefit. You can have only one psychic focus benefit at a time. Mythical Ability Charisma is your Mythical ability for your prophetic abilities. You use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a prophetic ability or when making an attack roll with one. Ability save DC = 8 + Your proficiency bonus + Your Charisma modifier Ability attack modifier = Your proficiency bonus + Your Charisma modifier Temple Deity At 1st level, you join a Prophetic Temple: the Temple of Apollo, Temple of Zeus, Temple of Athena, or Temple of Hades, each of which is detailed at the end of the class description. Each Temple specializes in a specific approach to power. Your temple gives you features when you choose it at 1st level and additional features at 3rd, 6th, and 14th level. Mystical Recovery Starting at 2nd level, you draw vigor from the psychic power you use to hone your prophetic ability associated with your Temple. Whenever you spend blessings on a prophetic ability of your temple, you regain hit points equal to your Charisma modifier if your current hit point total equals half your hit point maximum or less. Godsend Starting at 3rd level, and again at 5th and 7th, you gain one luck die, that you can grant to another player at the start of each day. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Galaxy Brain At 5th level, your improved prophetic capabilities allows you to expand your abilities, and as such you gain access to more powerful abilities, known as Greater Powers. Greater Powers equate to two Lesser Powers, taking up two ability slot. When you gain a level in this class, you can replace two Lesser Powers, or one Greater Power, that you know with a Greater Power of your choice.' Temple of Apollo Oracles of Delphi, dedicated to Apollo, seek to uphold the will of the Gods and inform people of their desires. Oracles at Delphi are skilled are able to read the secrets of the world through psionic energy. Oracles of Apollo who take to adventuring excel at unraveling mysteries, solving puzzles, and defeating monsters by predicting their every move. Mind Mastery At 1st level, you gain the Mind Meld and Thought Spear psionic talents (these are in addition to the talents you gain in the Oracle table). If you already have either one, you can pick any other talent to replace it. Awakened Expertise Starting at 1st level, your focused mental training grants you extended knowledge. You gain proficiency in two skills of your choice. In addition, choose one skill you are proficient in. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses that skill. Psionic Investigation At 3rd level, you can focus your mind to read the psionic imprint left on an object. If you hold an object and concentrate on it for 10 minutes (as if concentrating on a psionic discipline), you learn a few basic facts about it. You gain a mental image from the object’s point of view, showing the last creature to hold the object, regardless of how long ago it was last handled. You also learn of any events that have occurred within 20 feet of the object within the past 24 hours. The events you perceive unfold from the object’s perspective. You see and hear such events as if you were there, but can’t use other senses. Additionally, you can embed an intangible psionic sensor within the object. For the next 24 hours, you can use an action to learn the object’s location relative to you (its distance and direction) and to look at the object’s surroundings from its point of view as if you were there. This perception lasts until the start of your next turn. Temple of Zeus TBA Temple of Athena TBA Temple of Hades TBA Prophetic Powers '